


Férias

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Polyamory, Summer Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Aquelas férias tinham sido incomuns desde o começo. Sansa geralmente fazia planos e itinerários, ela não era do tipo que simplesmente pegava um ônibus e ia para uma cidade onde ela nunca tinha estado.





	Férias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Aquelas férias tinham sido incomuns desde o começo. Sansa geralmente fazia planos e itinerários, ela não era do tipo que simplesmente pegava um ônibus e ia para uma cidade onde ela nunca tinha estado. Provavelmente foi por isso que ela decidiu fazer isso, Margaery comentou algumas vezes que ela era certinha demais, e Joffrey que nunca se preocupou com delicadezas simplesmente disse um monte de vezes que ela era chata.

Ela alugou um quarto em um pequeno hotel e passou lá os primeiros quatro dias de suas férias trancada, pensando e em alguns momentos chorando. No quinto dia ela conheceu Myranda.

.

.

.

Myranda, ou Randa Royce como a jovem mulher preferia ser chamada era a filha do dono do hotel onde Sansa estava hospedada, ela veio perguntar se Sansa estava okay, que algumas pessoas do hotel achavam que ela tinha morrido no quarto ou algo assim.

"Eu sinto muito, eu não quis preocupar ninguém"

"Não precisa se desculpar, você está pagando pelo quarto você pode ficar nele o quanto você quiser, eu só fui verificar pra garantir que não haveria literalmente um cadáver nele"

"Obrigada"

"Mas sabe tem algumas coisas legais para fazer fora do quarto, essa área é bem divertida nessa época do ano"

"Eu não conheço direito o lugar, e eu não conheço ninguém dessa area pra me mostrar"

"Você me conhece, e meu turno acaba em meia hora, o que você acha de me encontrar no saguão e eu te mostro a área"

.

.

.

Randa mostrou pra ela os pontos turísticos principais da cidade, sobre os caminhos que davam para os melhores lagos e cachoeiras da região, e quando escureceu elas foram para um bar onde a banda de uma das amigas de Randa estava tocando aquela noite.

E elas beberam ao ponto ficar rindo sem motivo, e sem pensar Sansa se encontrou dizendo :

"Eu só quero passar esse verão fazendo coisas divertidas e tolas"

Três minutos depois Myranda apresentou ela a Harry.

.

.

.

Depois que o show acabou eles ficaram perambulando pelas ruas na madrugada, Harry fazendo qualquer coisa que as duas o desafiassem. Os três jogando ovos podres que Harry tinha achado na calçada no carro de um cara que tinha traído uma das amigas de Randa, e depois indo para uma das cachoeiras locais, e pulando das pedras mais altas até a água. Nadando e nadando,e se beijando. Sansa não se lembrava qual deles ela tinha beijado primeiro, e ela não se importou.

.

.

.

Havia muitas coisas que Sansa veio a gostar sobre o seu relacionamento com Harry e Randa, a leveza, o humor, os beijos, o sexo. Mas o que ela mais gostava era o fato de ela não estar apaixonada por eles.

Os outros sempre falavam como era lindo estar apaixonado, e Sansa passou a grande parte de sua vida acreditando nisso com todo o seu coração. Isso até ela se apaixonar. Por muito tempo ela acreditou que ela simplesmente tinha se apaixonado pelas pessoas erradas, um sádico, um cara gay e uma adorável manipuladora. Mas com Harry e Randa ela começou a suspeitar que talvez todos os livros, músicas e filmes que ela tinha passado a sua vida consumindo tinham mentido pra ela.

Gostar era mais agradável do que amar, e apenas sentir atração era mais divertido. Ela gostava de passar tardes ensolaradas com eles na beira da cachoeira sem se preocupar com o que eles estavam pensando, o que eles achavam dela, com o que ela poderia fazer para agrada-los. Apenas aproveitar o sol na sua pele, a mão de Harry na sua cintura e a respiração de Randa contra seu pescoço.


End file.
